A Nice Trap
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Day 2 of QroWin Week is Moonlight!


Day 2 of QroWin Week is Moonlight!

* * *

**A Nice Trap  
**

Cerise Adel was more than happy to nudge and prod the eldest Schnee when she saw a familiar red cape enter the ballroom. Winter was already uncomfortable at the SDC Gala...

"It's the perfect opportunity to horrify both Ironwood and your father," Cerise winked at her. Winter's eyes narrowed as she leveled a look full of disdain on Cerise. She sipped her drink.

Winter huffed, "Provocation is not a motivating factor, Adel." She looked over at where Azure and Mazarine sat chatting with other members of the Atlasian military. They appeared to be enjoying themselves. Winter relaxed slightly.

"Not like me?" Cerise raised a brow, "Is that what you're implying?" Winter looked pointedly at the dress hanging from Cerise's body.

Atlas was both cold and conservative, especially when it came to skin. Cerise had more cutouts than dress.

"My mother helped me pick this."

Winter rolled her eyes, "I'd hate to have seen what the alternative looked like." Cerise grinned.

"Bet Branwen wouldn't mind seeing you in it." Cerise enjoyed watching the blush bloom on Winter's skin.

Winter's eyes swept over the room, searching, as Cerise traipsed off to flirt with one or another of the aristocrats or serving staff milling about the room. Unlike her redheaded friend Winter didn't catch sight of a red cape.

"Who ya lookin' for?" A drawl in her ear sent a shudder down Winter's back. She turned to face a smirking Qrow. He looked exactly as she'd seen him last. "I like the dress."

Winter swallowed as his eyes trailed down her dress - it was no more revealing than her uniform, but she'd not been permitted a weapon and she felt vulnerable in the thinner fabric.

Qrow's eyes settled on hers, "You hate this thing don't you?"

Yes. Yes, she did. "Hate is strong word," Winter spoke precisely. Her eyes dropped to Qrow's lower back, "How did you get your weapon in here?"

"Have my ways," Qrow winked at her and Winter flushed under his darkening eyes. An action, or more accurately - an involuntary reflex, that brought the smirk back to Qrow's face.

Winter cleared her throat and then swiftly threaded her arm with Qrow's to tug him with her. He followed her lead, arm very much not placed properly, but Winter had no problems using it to steer him out into the gardens.

It was a full moon, the first of spring according to the fanciful invitation he'd swiped off Ironwood's desk. There was a slight chill in the air that brought gooseflesh up his arm.

"Where are we going?" Qrow whispered into Winter's ear. She remained quiet, but he saw the blush sneak up her neck. "Miss Schnee, are you absconding with some vagabond?"

Winter chuckled, "You're a little better dressed than a vagabond." She slowed as they came to a fountain, releasing his hand.

The fountain was probably the size of Tai's house in Patch. Winter sat upon the edge, the moonlight shining down on her. Qrow felt his body warm as he took in the sight. Her hair was practically glowing and the light danced around her, bouncing off the water.

"You look a bit like a ghost, right now." Qrow said as he took a seat beside her on the fountain. Winter laughed, light and airy, before she shrugged. "So, why'd you drag me out here?"

Winter shrugged, her face still a light shade of pink, "You're the only one in there that doesn't expect me to behave." Qrow blinked at that. She scooted closer. He slowly raised an arm to her shoulders.

"This feels like a trap," Qrow trailed his fingers along Winter's arm. She leaned into his chest. "A very nice trap."

"At least you'll die in an idealist setting with a pretty girl."

Qrow narrowed his eyes as Winter giggled, she muffled the sound in his shirt. "I'm very suspicious, Ice Queen."

"Just kiss me, Old Man." Winter looked up into his eyes and Qrow was struck by the sheer intensity of the color and the trembling of her pupil.

He squawked, "Not that old." But he kissed her, lips slowly pressed against hers. The moonlight streamed down from above.

-.-.-

"Ahem." Cerise cleared her throat as she took a seat beside Mazarine. Winter paused with a champagne glass on her lips. "You took my advice."

Winter straightened, looked away, "No idea what you're referring to."

"I am referring to that dusty crow you like so much."

Mazarine rolled her eyes, "Please, tell me there's no property damage?" Winter flushed. "Ironwood was on a tear for a week after you two destroyed that house in Mistrail."

"I think…" Azure smirked, lips pulled up to reveal her sharp teeth, "Cerise is referring to another sort of interaction."

Three pairs of eyes focused on Winter. She sipped her champagne, "Moonlight can be intoxicating." The table descended into laughter.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews Appreciated!


End file.
